Hagoshya
by saberstorm
Summary: When Shinji returned after the 14th Angel, something else came with him. Something powerful and dark. Something out of Shinji's control, and it's very Angry! Eventual ShinjixRei
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I decided to try this one out while working on redoing some of my other fics. Tell me what you think. By the way, Hagoshya means 'Guardian'.**

Evangellion: Hagoshya

Summary: When Shinji returned after the 14th Angel, something else came with him. Something powerful and dark. Something out of Shinji's control, and it's very Angry!

Chapter One

Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangellion Unit 01 tossed and turned in his bed. He had barely returned home after being absorbed by the giant mech, and it still haunted his mind. He had been gone for thirty days, but he had no idea what had happened while he was gone. It ate away at him.

_What if it happens again?_

_Do I have to go in there again?_

_I mustn't run away!_

_I'm scared._

Eventually, he closed his eyes in sleep, but his body did not rest. It stood, got dressed, and then marched purposefully down the hall to Asuka's room, knocking on her door till she woke up.

The redhead growled as she opened the door, opening her mouth to start yelling. Not a sound made it out, as a hand clamped over her jaw so tightly that she was to surprised to even scream. The person the hand belonged to forced her back, closing the door behind him before forcing her to sit down at her desk. "If I were you, I wouldn't try yelling," he said. "If you promise not to yell, I will stay three feet from you. I just want to talk. Okay?"

Asuka scowled, but nodded. The second the hand left her mouth, she growled softly, "What the hell are you doing, Third?"

He chuckled, "What makes you think I'm Shinji, Second Child?"

"Did we get a clone back from the Eva then?" Asuka retorted sarcastically.

"Touché," he sighed. "I'm the one responsible for the death of the majority of the Enemy."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Third, I'm too tired," she groaned.

"Shinji was only the will behind my actions. I am the real killer," he told her. "Have you figured it out yet?"

Asuka froze. It couldn't be possible! Or, could it? Slowly, she spoke, "Unit 01?"

"Ah! Give the girl a prize! She's not the dunce she acts like!" the Eva sneered. "Yes, Second Child. I am the true bane of your existence. I am Unit 01."

This scared Asuka. It shouldn't be possible. "But you're just a machine!"

"I am just as sentient as you or the Angels," he growled. "It is that kind of attitude that makes it impossible for you to be a true pilot, regardless of the training you have had."

Because it was Shinji's face, Asuka was sorely tempted to hit him. Only her fear that it could very well be the Eva kept her in check. "What do you want?"

"Whether Shinji realizes it or not, the reason why he can sync so well with me is because he hides nothing from me. He doesn't see me as a machine to obey him, but rather, like something or someone who he is meant to work with. While he is ignorant to my sentience, he is an open book to me because he sees no reason to hide his feelings, thoughts, or memories from something that he thinks won't care. But I do care, and so when he begged for my help, I helped him. I ingested the Angel's core so that I could restructure his body to sustain us both.

"Now, I am here to tell you, Second Child, that I know everything you have done to him; every cruel word, and every cruel act. Because Shinji is willing to forgive you, I too, will forgive you of your past trespasses against him. But from now on, I will be watching you very closely. Any verbal or physical abuse you throw at him, I will know, and I will ensure that you will endure it eye for eye, tooth for tooth. I swore to help him, and so I shall."

"You're threatening me," Asuka growled.

The Eva smirked, "And blackmailing you. How would half the people at your school act if they knew how you acted here? Walking around in just a towel because the water is cold, for shame." He let out a low chuckle.

Asuka paled, "You wouldn't dare..."

"I would."

She lost it. Leaping from the chair, Asuka swung her fist at his face...

...and ran into an AT Field.

"The Magi won't report detecting my AT Field, but will simply file it away. You can't hurt him, or me." He watched her step back in shock before saying, "All I ask is that you stop abusing my pilot. Maybe then you'll realize that he's not the pervert you think he is. If fact, he sees you as his sister. Tell no one I have spoken with you." Then he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Asuka would find it very hard to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Evangellion: Hagoshya

Summary: When Shinji returned after the 14th Angel, something else came with him. Something powerful and dark. Something out of Shinji's control, and it's very Angry!

Chapter Two

The Eva stumbled into the hallway, grimacing at the weakness of his pilot's body. Even though his pilot was sleeping, the body needed rest too. But there was one more thing Unit 01 needed to do before stopping for the night. Forcing the stubborn human body to move, he made his way into Misato's room.

The sight of the disaster zone, as well as the heavy smell of beer made the Eva want to gag. How a person could be this drunk and still command a battle was inconceivable. Still, Unit 01 had a job to do, so he carefully stepped through the piles of clothes and cans to Misato's bedside and began shaking her awake.

"Major. Major, it is urgent that I speak with you," he said.

"Unhhh," Misato moaned, opening her eyes. "Shinji? Wadayou want?"

"I am not Shinji," Unit 01 replied. "I want to know why you wanted him back."

"What are you talking about Shinji?" Misato asked. "Heck, what time is it? Two in the morning?"

"It is currently twenty-three hundred hours, Major. Please, stay focused. Why did you want Shinji back? Why did you demand I return him?" The Eva knew she was too drunk to realize that she wasn't talking to Shinji, but it was also part of his plan. Misato was, for lack of a better term, the most vulnerable right now. If he was going to get the honest answer, it was under these conditions.

"Oh, Shinji!" she cried. "I missed you so much!" She grabbed him and pulled him into a sudden hug, pushing his face into her chest.

_That's two questions I was curious about answered_, Unit 01 thought as he tried to struggle out of her grip. _One: no wonder my pilot hates it when she does this. Two: yes, they're real_.

"You take such good care of me, sometimes I wonder who the guardian here is, me or you?" she chuckled, still drunk. "You're my little boy, and I'm never going to let you go!"

_Oh, please no! Let me breathe!_ Finally escaping her grip, the Eva gasped for breath.

"Don't leave again, Shinji," Misato whimpered. "You're the only family I have. The only one... only one... Shinji..." Sleep overcame her once more.

Unit 01 sighed. It was enough for him though. He understood her feelings now. Shinji was like a son to her, even more so since she would never have a child of her own.

_Thank you, Casper, for being smarter than the other Magi_, he thought. He turned to leave when he saw something. It was a pair of car keys. Grinning, Unit 01 picked them up and hurried out of the apartment. Excitement fueled his pilot's body now, banishing all fatigue. He slipped into Misato's car and turned the ignition.

_I wonder what Major Katsuragi would say if she knew Shinji was dying to do this?_

A squeal of tires soon had Unit 01 driving down a familiar road. While Shinji had only seen it once, Unit 01 had seen it several times in the memories of one other pilot.

_She's the only other one I would let inside my mind, and only under certain conditions._

_What's her Eva's problem anyway?_

Unlike Unit 02, Unit 00 never spoke to him or Casper through the Magi link. Always silent and separate, nothing the other two Evas did made Unit 00 react. Unfortunately, Unit 00 was also more prone to anger. While it often ignored everything, it was actually more dangerous than Unit 01 himself.

_I suppose I just enjoy causing damage a lot more_, he thought with a chuckle, parking in front of an old building. _She's still here._

Rei woke up when she heard her door open, but she didn't care. If someone finally decided to try to rob her, they would find nothing of interest here. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. She knew the face that looked down at her own, "Ikari?"

"No," he answered. "'I am you. You are me. We are the same.' Those were the words you said to me when you asked me to return him."

"Unit 01," she said. Her voice was monotone, but he saw the emotion in her eyes. She was surprised, and scared.

"I mean you no harm," the Eva said. "I would not harm my sister, who is also my secondary pilot."

"I am not your sister," Rei stated.

"What is an Eva, Pilot Ayanami?" he asked.

"A clone of the Angels to combat the Angels," she answered.

"Why are we not Angels then? What prevents that?"

"Human DNA has been supplemented, as well as cybernetics."

"And why are the two of us the same?"

"The same samples of Angel and human DNA were used in our creation."

Unit 01 smiled, "In that case, it can only be concluded that we are siblings, the difference being that I have mechanics and a larger body."

Rei frowned, "But I look human."

"As human as you can, under the circumstances," Unit 01 replied. "Just like me and the other Evas. I saw in you memories how confused you feel. Your true race, sister, is neither Angel nor human. You are Evangellion."

The more she tried to think of a way to counter his arguments, the more she realized he was right. "I see," she finally said.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of," he told her gently. "I just need you to understand that I have nothing personal against you. You are my sister. What I want to know is why you asked for me to give back Shinji Ikari."

"It is irrelevant," Rei answered.

"No it's not," Unit 01 growled. "I relented because you asked. Why?"

For a while, Rei said nothing. Then, slowly, she said, "Without him, I feel as if I'm made of straw. With him, I feel... different."

The Eva smiled, "What you feel, sister, is happiness. No matter how much the Commander may try to restrict you, you can be happy if you choose to be happy. I'm willing to help when I can. Simply talk to Ikari. I'll be watching from inside his mind from now on." He rubbed her head in a friendly way, and then left, leaving a confused Rei behind.

"'Talk to Ikari'?"


End file.
